


Could You Be My Hero Too?

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markko sees Dani when no one else can. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Be My Hero Too?

**Could You Be My Hero Too?**  
  
They had both buried their boyfriends this morning. A drunk driver had wiped out all their dreams and hopes in one fell swoop. Nate and James were gone and Dani and Starr were devastated.   
  
Still, it seemed that all anyone could talk about was how Starr kept losing everything and everyone she loved, again and again. She seemed to get all the hugs, all the kind words... all the things Dani needed right now _too_. Dani didn't want to be selfish but she was aching inside as well. She and Nate had barely begun their lives together. They may have been just stupid high school kids in so many peoples' minds but she had loved that boy and she was dying inside of herself right now.  
  
She sat at the back of the funeral parlor watching as everyone circled around Starr in her time of grief. She noticed everyone fawning over her sister, her sister's pain and she felt bad for feeling this way, but she was jealous. It was petty, yes, but she was knew she was always going to be the outsider looking in; it couldn't have been more obvious than it was now. Her mom wasn't even around. No, Tea was too busy trying to keep Todd from dancing on his daughters dead boyfriends' graves.  
  
She sighed as a single tear dripped down her cheek and she quickly dashed it away. A single tear was all she would allow herself right now. All that grief and pain and misery she felt had to go into that one tear.  
  
She looked up then as she felt footsteps approaching her. Through her hazy eyes she saw Markko Rivera moving over to her. He held out his hand to her. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "I know that's so cliché but its true."  
  
"I thought you didn't like any of the Fords," Dani said.  
  
"I didn't. But I didn't want them dead either. I know it hurts to lose someone you love. And I know you loved Nate."  
  
Dani nodded. "I did."   
  
Then she was slowly slipping her hand into his larger one as he squeezed it tightly. It made her feel a bit better somehow. He had always been her sister's hero and now he was doing his best to be hers too. She would have to thank him one day but for now ... For now she was just going to silently appreciate that he had seen her, _really seen her_ and that he had come for her.


End file.
